Rotina
by vickykun
Summary: A rotina diária de Kio e Soubi


Autor: Vicky  
Título: Rotina

Gênero: Romance/SAP/Lemon/O.O.C/One-Shot  
Estado: Concluído  
Personagens: Kio X Soubi  
Par: Kio X Soubi

Resumo: A rotina diária de Kio e Soubi

**

* * *

  
Rotina**

* * *

Eram oito horas da manhã. Kio acordara cedo para começar a aula de pintura, mas reparara que Soubi ainda não havia acordado.  
O menor vai até o quarto para acordar o outro. Ele abre a porta lentamente e olha para o loiro que dormia tranquilo. Aproxima-se devagar e se senta ao lado de Soubi.  
- Soubi... Soubiii samaaa...  
- Ãh? O. O que foi?  
- Bom-dia! Dormiu bem?  
- Mas é claro. Só não gostei de acordar e ver que você ja estava acordado.  
- Awn... Seu manhoso... Desculpa tá? Na próxima eu acordo com você.  
- Vem cá.  
Soubi agarra Kio pela cintura e o abraça, dando-lhe um beijo na nuca. Os dois se aproximam mais e se beijam carinhosamente.  
- Quero mais noites como a de ontem... - Diz Kio com um olhar totalmente inocente  
- Ah... É mesmo? Então vem cá...  
O maior agarra Kio mais uma vez e lhe faz cócegas na barriga.  
- HAHAHAHA... Pare... Pare. É sério. Estamos atrasados pra aula.  
- Já? Está bem então. Vou tomar um banho e depois já vou para a sala, ok?  
- Ok. Até daqui a pouquinho.  
Kio dá um leve celinho em seu namorado e vai até a sala,já vestindo seu avental de pintura. Alguns alunos já aguardavam sentados.  
- Oi Kio!- Dizem em uníssono.  
- Olá turma. Esperem só um minuto que o Soubi já vem. Mas por enquanto já separem seus materiais e cavaletes, ok?  
- Sim!- Dizem todos mais uma vez.  
Os alunos obedecem, separando todos os pincéis, tintas e cavaletes. Alguns minutos depois, Soubi finalmente aparece já trocado, com seu avental e cabelos presos por uma piranha. Várias alunas coram e começam a cochichar entre si.  
- Oi Soubi!- Dizem as alunas.  
- Olá senhoritas. Prontas para nossa aula?  
- Sim!- respondem ainda mais coradas.  
-Certo. Todos vocês peguem agora seus cavaletes e se espalhem pela sala. Hoje faremos! ¹ "Acrylic on Canvas".  
Todos os alunos pegam seus pincéis e cadernos para anotações. Kio se aproxima de soubi, tocando-o as mãos com carinho. Em resposta, o maior apenas pisca o olho direito e sorri.  
A aula começa. Enquanto Soubi pintava sua tela, os outros alunos tentavam imitá-lo. Depois de duas horas de aula Soubi dispensa seus alunos e tira seu avental.  
- Enfim sós, Kiozinho. Sou todo seu.  
- Yay! Finalmente. Eu aluguei um filminho para nós assistirmos.  
- Com direito a pipoca e tudo mais?  
- Como sempre.  
- Certo então. Vou pegar o edredom e os travesseiros.  
- Tá. Vai lá amor, que eu vou preparar a pipoca.  
Soubi vai até o quarto, pega o edredom, os travesseiros e volta para a sala deitando-se no sofá.  
Kio leva os copos com chá primeiro e depois leva a pipoca,enfiando-se embaixo do edredom. Ele aperta o "Play" e o filme começa.  
Era " Dreams" de Akira Kurosawa. O casal se beija e vira para a tela. Soubi sorri ao ver que Kio havia se aninhado á seu peito e começa a fazer carinho nos cabelos do menor.  
- Kio... Você já pensou se tudo fosse diferente? Se eu não o tivesse conhecido?  
- Eu seria uma pessoa muito triste, amor. Não existiria alguém no mundo... Que me entendesse como você.  
O menor olha nos olhos de Soubi e o beija com paixão. De repente seus olhos começam a se estreitar, e ele abaixa a cabeça, um pouco corado.  
- Sou... Soubiii...  
- O que foi?  
- Você... Ah... Ah...  
- Está gostando?  
Kio apenas acente com a cabeça e continua corado em sentir Soubi o estimulando. O maior apenas sorri ao ver o rosto corado do menor.  
- Eu gosto... Quando você faz... Assim...  
- Eu sei.  
Soubi continua estimulando o outro até sentir as sementes de Kio escorrerem em suas mãos. Delicadamente ele abre as finas pernas de Kio e introduz um dedo. O menor fecha os olhos e se encolhe, ainda mais corado que antes.  
- Sou... Sou... Biii...  
Quando sente que Kio já estava preparado, Soubi o levanta e o coloca sentado em seu colo. Como era de se esperar, o menor estava todo mole, então facilitava a introdução. Kio grita e treme ao sentir que o membro estava cada vez mais dentro de si. Ele tenta relaxar, mordendo os ombros de Soubi. Finalmente consegue sentar-se por inteiro, começado a subir e descer lentamente. Soubi cora e fecha os olhos ao sentir o corpo quente de Kio por dentro. Depois de um tempo velocidade do movimento aumenta. Kio apoiava as mãos sobre o peito do maior e gemia baixinho, ainda muito corado. As respirações estavam descompassadas e ambos tremiam. O ritmo aumenta ainda mais, fazendo com que Soubi soltasse suas sementes rapidamente em Kio. O menor também chega ao orgasmo e cai exausto. Seu peito arfava para cima e para baixo e seu coração parecia ter falhado uma batida. O maior se aproxima de Kio e beija apaixonadamente.  
- Eu... Te... Amo... - Diz Kio que estava muito cansado.  
- Eu também te amo Kio...  
- Era só... Para assistirmos o filme...  
- Negue que gostou.  
- Eu gostei... Mas... Era só para assistirmos o filme... Sabe o que isso significa?- diz Kio bem mais calmo.  
- Que quer mais?  
- Não. Significa: Sem sexo por hoje.  
- O Quê??  
- Eu já disse. Esgotou sua cota de hoje. Sem contar que eu estou exausto.  
- Não! Nem pensar. Só pode estar brincando.  
- Não estou. Já chega por hoje.  
- Ah! Por favor!- Soubi faz biquinho para o menor.  
- Own.. O biquinho não! Você sabe que eu não resisto quando você faz o biquinho!  
Os dois se beijam e abraçam carinhosamente. Afinal... Parecia que a noite ainda ia ser longa.  
FIM

* * *

bY Vicky

Espero que tenham gostado S2 não é um casal muito comum ,mas eu AMO!


End file.
